Operation VERI
by Brightmotor
Summary: 199 learns something new about himself, and he uses it for a good cause later.  First or second chapter up.  Introducing my own characters
1. Rumors

Everything KND related is owned by their respective owners. blah blah blah. This is only a teaser. so far.

* * *

FENIX/ACOMP BIOS VER 1.2.5.2

TO ACCESS ADVANCED BIOS OPTIONS PRESS (F2)

TO OPEN HIST.LOG PRESS (F10)

BEGINNING MEMTEST

TO SKIP THIS TEST PRESS (ESC)

2047564 KBYTES... PASS

PROCESSOR: GENUINE INTEL 2.39GHZ (266MHZ x 9)

SYS1 TEMP29C

INTEL 965P

SYS2 TEMP36C

SYNTHEC S86 BY NVIDIA

DSAP CORE S86 RISC X64

768213 KBYTES... PASS

BEGINNING DSAP TEST

TO SKIP THIS TEST PRESS (ESC)

128 BIT SHELL... OK

256 BIT SHELL... OK

768 BIT SHELL... OK

DSAP TEMP35C

DSAP TEST OK

LOADING FROM FIRST BOOT DEVICE

FLOPPY NOT FOUND

LOADING FROM SECOND BOOT DEVICE

PRESS (F8) FOR ADVANCED BOOT OPTIONS

>>INITIATING SH32.CM

>>INITIATING KNDCORE.CM

>RUN CR.EX

>RUN SECSP.EX

>RUN SECID.EX

>RUN GUI.EX

WELCOME TO KND CORE

PLEASE INSERT CARD TO BEGIN

THANK YOU PLEASE ENTER PIN AND PRESS (RETURN)

>XXXXXXXXXXX

THANK YOU

YOUR PIN WILL EXPIRE IN 27 DAYS

WELCOME OPERATIVE 291F

YOUR CLEARANCE LEVEL IS TOP SECRET

INFORMATION CLASSIFIED ABOVE YOUR CLEARANCE LEVEL WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE. ALL INFORMATION ON THIS SYSTEM AND AVAILABLE DRIVES IS CONTROLLED AND IS NOT RELEASABLE UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED. VIOLATIONS WILL BE ADDRESSED IN ACCORDANCE WITH KND DIRECTIVES.

PLEASE SELECT FROM THE FOLLOWING:

(1)USER

(2)ADMIN

(3)FUNCTION

(4)MISSION

(5)INTEL

>4

PLEASE WAIT...

(1)SCHEDULED

(2)IN PROGRESS

(3)COMPLETE

(4)UNDER REVIEW

(5)PLANNER

>4

PLEASE WAIT...

(1)SEARCH

(2)LIST BY DATE

(3)LIST BY PROGRESS

>1

PLEASE ENTER SEARCH TERM

>operation veri

SORRY, NO ENTRIES MATCHED YOUR REQUEST

PLEASE ENTER SEARCH TERM

>v.e.r.i.

SORRY, NO ENTRIES MATCHED YOUR REQUEST

PLEASE ENTER SEARCH TERM

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO SHUT DOWN?

>y

SAVING HISTORY

COMPLETE!

LOGGING OFF

COMPLETE!

SHUTTING DOWN...


	2. We are going to set your mind free

**I: "We are going to set your mind free"**

The first part of this has a lot of airplane talk in it. It's a good thing. Bleed air is hot, hot, very hot compressed air used to start jet engines and jet engines produce it once started. "Starting air" means there's enough pressure to start an engine. "Preflight" is an inspection every crewmember performs prior to flight. Engines on an airplane are labeled from left to right (as seen from inside the jet, looking forward) 1, 2, 3 and so on. Wing root is where the wing attaches to the plane. "N2" is the core of the engine with compressors and turbines and in between is where the splodin happens. 23 percent is a good speed for starting, so that's why fuel goes in then. In large airplanes, there is usually an engineer there to control the plane's systems, taking the workload from the pilots. This includes fuel, hydraulics, pneumatics, pressurization, and electrical stuff, at the very least. So there, and enjoy.

* * *

Number 199 had seen this a thousand times before. The lighting on the gauges flickered with the switch from external power to battery power. Hydraulic pressure dipped a little as the airbrakes went up and down and the various armament doors opened and closed. The bomb selector cycled and the different lights flashed on his panel. 

But something was out of place this time. It almost seemed as though he himself were out of place in this very situation. No, he was in his seat at the engineer station. Number 200 was at her station in the bombardier's pod, no doubt completing her preflight inspections. Number 201 was sound asleep in his chair, having nothing to do as the maintenance officer. Number 202 and 203 were in the pilot seats just forward of his position, preparing to start engines.

The needle on the bleed air manifold pressure gauge stabilized around 450 and brought him back to reality. "We have starting air," 199 said.

"Copy, preflight complete, starting number one," said 202 as he flipped a couple of switches.

The engine hanging under the left wing root began to hiss and whir and the shiny blades began to spin. "N2 is at 23 percent, ready for fuel," said 203.

"Fuel on one," 199 said and reached for the fuel knob. As he pushed the knob in, he heard the engine sputter then roar to life. As he checked the fuel flow and pressure gauges, he flinched suddenly. He pulled away from the panel and twisted away, but his seat belt kept him in his chair. His breathing was suddenly short and quick and his pupils dilated. He had not flinched in pain, rather as if he had seen something frightening.

202 and 203 turned around to see what the matter was. 199 tried to regain his composure, but was unable as he broke into uncontrolled weeping.

* * *

199 woke up hours later in a bed in a plain white room. An IV was tapped to his right arm and various wires and sensors were glued to his body. In the distance, some machine beeped at regular intervals. 

The surfaces inside his mouth felt like sandpaper. His whole body ached and even his eyelids were a struggle to keep open. However, determined to soldier through this, and at least get some water, he tried to sit up. His body moved rather easily but his head felt as though it weighed fifty extra pounds. Upon inspection 199 discovered a large metal dome clamped to his head with hundreds and possibly thousands of thin wires protruding from it. He tried to pull and push and pry it off, but to no avail.

He gave up and a minute later some girl walked into his room. At first he thought it was a nurse. "Oh good, can I have some water?" he asked.

She replied, "I don't know. You'll have to ask a nurse."

199 focused his eyes and saw number 362 standing before him. She wore a smirk and seemed eager to help, though something hinted otherwise.

"Quite a spill you had there, good thing it was only a training flight," she joked insincerely.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I'm not sure why you're here," he said as he groped around for water. He found a vase with a rose in it, pulled out the rose, and chugged the nasty vase-water. "I just had a little bit of a cuckoo spell there."

"Aren't you wondering about that mess around your head?" She pointed at the metal dome around his head.

"Yeah," he said, "what's all this about? I thought they hired psychologists to figure out if you were nuts."

She smiled a bit more, "Well, that's not our main concern. We've found your head pretty useful and quite peculiar as of late." 362 stepped toward the door and said, "If all goes well, you will find out very soon, hopefully on your own." She stepped out the door and a minute later all his teammates came in to visit.

They asked him if he was okay and what the mess was around his head and why they had seen 362 come out of his room and all he could answer with was a shrug of his shoulders. He had no clue as to what she was talking about yet had feeling as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. These conflicting messages made him eager to get up and out and figure it all out for himself as she said she hoped he would. But he had to get out of the dome clamped to his skull. The nurse came by and let them know visiting hours were over, and they left, wishing him well.

As he woke out of the constant daze that he had been in since being hospitalized, he began to more and more notice an eerie silence in his own head. He felt that the dome was the cause of this. Looking up did him no good, as the dome was clamped to his head. So he reached around for a mirror and found a silver picture frame which worked just as well. Looking into the glass he could see his reflection fairly well, and on the dome was a yellow T-handle labeled "pull to release".

He promptly pulled the handle and the clamps on either side of his temple released. As he pushed up on the dome, 199 heard a distinct buzzing in his head and as he lifted the dome more and more, he heard thoughts. Not his own thoughts, but the thoughts of some girl as she read a celebrity gossip magazine. He lowered the dome back onto his head and the rambling envy and disapproval of celebrity lifestyles disappeared.

Again, he lifted on the dome and again the celebrity gossip filled his head as well as another voice whining about its back pain and a boy suspiciously accusing a nurse of spitting in his tomato soup and another girl congratulating herself for spitting in some patient's soup. More and more he heard new voices in his head as he lifted the dome completely off his head. By this point all the voices were one indistinguishable noise and were fairly easy to ignore. "I'm crazy, great, I'm going to get kicked for this," he said to himself, being unable to think it clearly. His hand slipped and the heavy metal dome tumbled down and hit him on the leg.

"Yowch! That's heavy!" he yelled.

The nurse ran in to see what happened and she carried a celebrity gossip magazine in her left hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He was taken aback by the fact that it was her thoughts he was hearing and all the voices he was hearing were other people's thoughts.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but I can hear what you're thinking," he said. The nurse looked at him with a concerned look on her face as she walked slowly toward the phone. She whispered into the phone and hung up. She made eye contact and suddenly she could not look away. 199's eyes were locked on hers and her thoughts became very clear to him.

"Is this guy serious? What's wrong with him? Is he okay? He's going to get kicked out for sure. He'll be decommissioned by tomorrow," her thoughts poured into his head. 199 closed his eyes slowly and her thoughts became part of the ceaseless background noise in his head.

Just then, a doctor came in carrying a syringe. "One moment Justin," he said before sticking him with the syringe.

A moment later and 199 was in a quiet, dreamless sleep.

* * *

199 woke up with splitting headache, yet again dying of thirst. Once again he reached around for water to quench his thirst when 362 offered him a bottle. 

"Doc said you got out of the dome. How'd you do it?" she said.

"Followed instructions," 199 said as he reached again for the handle on the dome newly clamped to his head. Instead he met with a latch locking down the handle. "What's with the dome?"

362 smelled some flowers 200 brought him while he was out. "This hasn't happened in a long while and we don't know how to approach your gift, just like the last time. We're playing it safe and taking baby steps. We'll be controlling whose thoughts you can hear for now, until you can control your power. The dome was designed by Doctor Alistair Neurios. It can control which direction thoughts enter your mind and block out thoughts completely. Like so," and she pressed a button on a remote in her pocket. She stared into his eyes and he could hear her thoughts and her thoughts alone. "ingenious equipment very easy to use using the remote i can do anything with your brain but its just for training for now just for training and"

She pressed another button and her thoughts disappeared. "Doctor Neurios will be working with you to hone this new skill you have. You can be a great asset to the Kids Next Door but only with training. You-"

"I don't want to become your weapon you can employ for the rest of my life," 199 interrupted.

362 said with a genuinely sympathetic tone, "You can get out now. Lose the number, lose the commitment, and you won't ever hear from us again. But not without first training with Dr. Neurios. We don't want to keep anyone in who doesn't want to be in. Just let us help you with this first."

"Well, okay. But what happened last time?"

362 furled her brow and frowned and said, "We didn't know quite what to do with him. We didn't know how to help or handle him so basically we used him as a special operative for spying and such. He went crazy one day and we haven't seen or heard of him since. He's presumed dead. See, we don't want the same thing to happen to you, and I'm sure you wouldn't like that either."

"No I guess I wouldn't," he chuckled. "What will happen to my team?"

"Right now we have 145 replacing you. When your done with Dr. Neurios here, you can rejoin your team if you wish. Of course, you could become a special operative and do some reconnaissance. The choice is yours." She mild meekly, pressed a button on the remote and he heard her thinking, "this is the truth please believe us we only want to help you it's the truth I swear I swear."

199 returned her smile. 362 pressed a button on the remote and all thoughts were silenced. She turned around just as the doctor that had knocked him out earlier walked in. She whispered something to the doctor and he nodded his head.

"No, doc, it's okay. I already had my nap today," 199 joked.

The doctor laughed and said, "It's alright, Justin. I want you awake for me this time. My name is Dr. Julio Neurios. We are going to set your mind free."


End file.
